1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighbouring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm, wherein at least one connecting piece comprises engaging members engaging around the longitudinal strips so that the strips are mounted in grooves formed by the engaging members, wherein the strips and the connecting piece are slidably connected by means of a snap connection, wherein the snap connection comprises laterally extending means on the strips, and wherein the laterally extending means comprise at least one protrusion extending laterally from an interior edge of each strip, the protrusion being located within the outer contour of each strip and between stops on the connecting piece.
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from European patent publication no. 1 491 416 of the same Applicant. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.